


Welcome to Team Human

by maliayukimura



Series: Allison Argent Rarepair Week 2016 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Male-Female Friendship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison really needed someone to talk to about all the crap in her life, that someone happens to be Stiles Stilinski, and her method of talking to him is climbing in through his bedroom window in the dead of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Team Human

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after season one

When Stiles heard his bedroom window slid open, he was expecting to see one of the werewolves asking for research about the current monster of the week – not his best friend’s ex-girlfriend.

“A-Allison, what are you doing here?” Stiles asked, confused. When he realized that she had been crying, he quickly sobered up. “Allison, are you okay?”

She quickly wiped the tears off of her cheeks, trying to make it look like she hadn’t been crying. “I-I didn’t know where to go or who I could talk to,” Allison said. She started to cry again as she stood awkwardly by the window. “My parents have been lying to me for years about our family history and-and then the whole thing with Scott,” she trailed off. “I just really need someone to talk to right now who understands all this supernatural crap.”

Stiles smoothed out the blankets and patted the spot on the bed next to him. “Come here,” he said. “Welcome to Team Human.”

She let out a small bitter laugh as she walked over and sat down next to Stiles. “Team Human kind of sucks.”

“Hey, no we don’t,” Stiles protested, trying to cheer Allison up. “We just need to get some matching jackets.”

Allison cracked a sad smile before breaking down in tears. Stiles instinctively wrapped his arms around her and rubbed small circles on her back, trying to soothe her. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s all going to be okay,” he reassured her.

“But what if it’s not,” she sobbed. “Everyone keeps lying to me. I-I don’t know who I can trust anymore.”

“You can trust me,” Stiles said quietly, still holding Allison as she cried.

Allison looked up at Stiles with tears in her eyes. “You’re right. I can trust you.”

Allison then told Stiles everything. She told him about how she found out that Scott was a werewolf, how she felt so lied to and betrayed. She told him about her dad’s crash course of lycanthropy, how she couldn’t believe how her own family could leave her in the dark about something as huge as ‘hey, by the way, werewolves exist and we hunt them.’ She told him about her Aunt Kate and what she did to the Hale family, how she couldn’t believe that the woman who she always viewed as more of a sister than an aunt could do something so horrific.

Allison just kept talking and talking; once she opened up, it was like a dam broke. Her emotions just poured out. Stiles stayed quiet as he comforted her, knowing that what she need was to get all of that off of her chest and the best thing he could do for her was listen to her.

When finally got to the point that Allison couldn’t talk anymore, she sobbed in Stiles’ arms. Stiles kept rubbing her back and whispering reassuring things to her as she cried. She cried until she couldn’t cry anymore. When Allison finally stopped crying, she stayed in Stiles’ arms for a few minutes before she pulled away.

“Oh god, I think I got snot on your shirt,” Allison said when she pulled away from Stiles. “I’m sorry about all of this. I just didn’t know who I could turn to.”

Stiles looked down at his shirt, which did have a little snot and some tearstains on it, and smiled fondly. “It’s okay, I didn’t really care about this shirt anyway,” Stiles said. “I just care about whether or not you’re okay.”

Allison smiled softly at Stiles before looking down at her hands, a little embarrassed. “Um, Stiles?” she asked, a little unsure of herself.

“Yeah?” he answered, worried that he had said or done something to make Allison uncomfortable.

“Would it be okay if I stayed here tonight?” she asked, scared that Stiles would say no. “I-I don’t want to be alone right now and I really don’t want to go home either.”

Stiles looked at her fondly and nodded. “Of course,” he said.  He got up and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a clean shirt and a pair of boxers to hand to her. “The bathroom’s down the hall, third door on the left. I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep in your jeans.”

Allison smiled as she took the clothes from Stiles. “Thank you, Stiles. For everything.”

“What are friends for; us humans need to stick together,” he replied as she left the room to go change in the bathroom.

When Allison returned to the bedroom, she saw that Stiles had changed his shirt. She thanked him again before they both climbed into bed together. Stiles had given her a pillow and reached over to turn off the light once they were both settled in.

Allison fell asleep almost instantaneously; all that crying and sobbing from earlier really wore her out. She woke up when she felt an arm drape across her, but when she realized it was just Stiles, she smiled and snuggled up closer to him and went back to sleep. The two of them stayed like that, all snuggled up and warm together, all night.

When morning came, Allison realized that she was going to need to leave before the Sheriff got up. She had looked over at Stiles and smiled before climbing out of bed, gathering her clothes, and trying to sneak out the window.

“Where are you going? Do you want to get breakfast first?” Stiles asked groggily, sitting up in bed to look at Allison trying to leave.

Allison stopped dead in her tracks when she was caught. “I-I thought I should probably leave before your dad got up and saw us,” she tried to explain.

“He already saw you in here,” Stiles said. “You were still asleep, but he said he would be making pancakes and we’d have to explain this to him over breakfast.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll stay then,” Allison said, walking back over to the bed.

Stiles got up and grabbed a couple pair of sweatpants out of his dresser. He passed one to Allison to put on while he pulled the other pair on himself. Allison gladly thanked him and quickly slipped them on over her legs. “Come on, we should probably head downstairs before he comes up and drags us down.”

Allison followed Stiles downstairs. She was a little nervous about facing the Sheriff. Pancakes were already on the table and the Sheriff was waiting for them. He gestured for them to sit down and grab a plate.  She sat down meekly next to Stiles and thanked the Sheriff quietly when he passed her a plate of pancakes.

It wasn’t until both Stiles and Allison had started eating did Sheriff Stilinski begin talking. “So, who would like to tell me why I found my son’s best friend’s ex-girlfriend in bed with him when I went to wake him up this morning?” he asked authoritatively.

Both Allison and Stiles choked a little on their pancakes. “It’s actually a funny story, Dad, Daddy, Daddy-o, which I can totally explain. So you see,” Stile rambled, trailing off, not sure on what to say. He wanted to respect Allison’s privacy but he still needed to explain himself to his dad.

Allison saw how Stiles was struggling to explain it to his dad, so she figured she should help him out. “Sheriff, I’ve been having some problems both at home and with my break-up with Scott. I came over last night because I really needed someone to talk to. Stiles let me talk to him about it and cry on his shoulder. After I was done crying, I didn’t want to be alone, so I asked Stiles if I could stay with him and he, being such a gentleman, let me stay,” she explained. She tried to give the Sheriff her biggest puppy-dog eyes while she talked in hopes that she wouldn’t be getting herself and Stiles into trouble.

John’s expression softened as Allison talked. “When you say having problems at home, you are still safe there, right?” he asked. “As the sheriff, it is my duty to make sure that it is a safe environment for you.”

Allison’s eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. “No, everything’s okay. It’s just that I’ve learned some dark family secrets and I don’t know how to process them,” she explained, not wanting to give the Sheriff the wrong idea.

“As long as you’re safe,” John said. “Speaking of being safe –”

“Dad!” Stiles interrupted, “It’s not like that. She cried, we talked, we slept – that’s all that happened.”

Allison couldn’t help but giggle at Stiles’ distress. After that the conversation took on a much happier tone. Having breakfast with Stiles and his dad really helped Allison feel much better and forget about her problems with her family and her break-up with Scott.

This ended up becoming a tradition with them. Whenever Allison was upset or just couldn’t sleep, she’d climb in through Stiles’ window and talk with him until they both got tired. Then the two of them would go to sleep together. It got to the point where Sheriff would always make extra food for breakfast and set out an extra plate for Allison.

It didn’t even surprised the Sheriff one bit when a few months later Stiles announced that he and Allison were dating; although, he would need to set some ground rules with them, but he figured he could do that over one of their breakfasts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Missing Scenes/AU
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
